


Feathers and Roses

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure where I'm going with this but I needed to write something fresh, so here have more gabriel x reader.</p><p>Gabriel has lived across the road from you for many years, but never really spoke to you. Eventually, among shopping bags, the two of you talk and Gabriel admits gardening supplies aren't the reason he's come over to befriend you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man in the White House

For years you had known him as just 'The Man in the White House', living in a small white house with a dog always by his side. The man seemed to hold an awful lot of time on his hands. You often wondered how he could live in such a nice house since you had never seen him leave for work on a daily basis. Unless of course he worked from home. You assumed you would never know, but no matter how many times you tried to ignore the man and not judge. . . you always thought about The Man in the White House. It was odd, how the two of you had lived opposite each other for over five years and yet neither one of you had ever made contact or spoken to each other. Of course you had shared a pleasant smile once every blue moon, but that was all. You knew all of your neighbors names and you spoke often to many of them, but the mysterious man didn't seem to have his own name. None of the neighbors ever spoke of him, it was as if you were the only one to see him. You did think it a shame that he had never spoken to you. The two of you both had dogs of the same breed and you thought it would have been nice to walk them together and perhaps get to know each other, but alas it never did happen.

It was a Saturday, about 11:30 am and you had finished shopping for your groceries. You would think a simple person living alone with a dog wouldn't need much, but you always stocked up so that you didn't have to shop weekly, it was more monthly for you. You were driving home in your shabby little car, you hadn't been out too long at all when you noticed the Man in the White House was in his garden. His brown and white Spaniel was sat on the lawn chewing on what looked like a bone, happy as could be. His owner however was trimming one of the beautiful rose bushes he had growing behind the fence and before the sidewalk. Finally you drove into your driveway, something the Man didn't have with his house all though you had never seen him with a car other than a taxi. 

You hopped on out of the car and opened the passengers side to pick up some of your shopping bags, they were heavy and you struggled to carry them to the door. You decided it best to speed up, sensing you were about to drop them. One more step closer to your house, but not close enough and you dropped them. Expecting a loud noise from where the food had splattered you winced, but heard nothing.

"Careful there!" A voice boomed at you. You opened your eyes and were faced with the man from across the road, holding your shopping for you. He had a somewhat nervous smile as he watched you and waited for your reply.

"Wait- I swear to god you were just over there like 5 seconds ago! How did you-"

"I came over to see if I could borrow something from you" The man said quickly, a little too quick for your liking. "Are you gonna open the door?" He asked, raising a brow. You jumped, forgetting he was stood there with about 5 bags of food. You had no idea how he was holding them.

"Sorry." You ran up to the front door, unlocking it and opening it wide.

"It's alright, sugar. Where's the kitchen?" He asked, waltzing on through the door. You pointed him left and he walked through a small arch and placed the bags carefully down on the kitchen counters. He was about to turn and say something when  _your_ spaniel came pounding in, bringing him to the floor in one flush.

"Bunty, no!" You scolded the dog, but it began growing at the man lying on your kitchen floor. "Off him! now!" You yelled.

"It's alright, don't worry. Easy there, girl. Come on...." He prodded the dog in the head and suddenly the dog was licking his face with affection, allowing him to sit up. "Good girl." He petted her for a few seconds before smiling up at you, and not just a typical smile either. This smile was adorable, it reached from both of his sideburns, his skin dented in creating dimples and you felt your heart flutter a moment. "Sorry- a random stranger sitting on your kitchen floor with your dog is probably making you nervous. . .How many more shopping bags are there?" He asked rising to his feet and looking down to you with a smaller smile.

"Oh that's okay, I can get the rest. You've really done enough to help me! I'm really grateful." You explained, you always had to remember manners. "Thank you so much."

"You can thank me when I've finished the job, sugar."

"What?" He wandered out of your house and to your car, you following close behind. There were about 10 more bags, he picked up about 5 and carried them inside, smiling at you. You grabbed 3 bags and followed not long after, but he stopped you in the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing? You're the queen of this castle, you shouldn't be doing this!" He snatched the bags from your grip jokingly, you were blushing hard but hoped he'd not noticed from turning back to the kitchen quickly. You were a little confused by the mans antics, but more so by your own. Why were you letting him do this? he could be a murderer for all you knew! Not that you were one to judge anybody. . . but still you worried slightly.

"I'll go get-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He grabbed your wrist and gave you a gentle tug, standing you in the kitchen while he went back to collect the last two bags. The one thing that made you feel safe was Bunty. She didn't seem afraid of him at all, and she had damn good senses.

You began to take things out of bags and put them where they belonged in the kitchen, but you were stopped by the man shouting at you again. You jumped a little from his raised voice, though you knew he was joking. 

"How many times? Sit down!" You giggled.

"Mister, aren't you worried about your dog and abandoned rose bush?"

"Mister? Don't I have a name?" He asked.

"Well- today is the first time you've ever spoken to me and you haven't mentioned your name once. . ."

"It's Gabriel. Gabriel Shurley. What's yours, little lady?"

"<Y/N><Y/L/N>." You replied a tad nervous.

"Well then, _______. I shall leave you to enjoy your groceries. You should stop by sometime, I don't bite. Although my dog might. . ." He sent a wink your way then left quickly, though you followed.

"Wait, didn't you come over to borrow something?" He stopped in the drive before turning nervously.

"No.....uh....I kinda just.....wanted to finally talk to you......I'm gonna go see to my roses..." He rushed off but you closed your house door and followed him, making him more nervous. 

"Why are you following me?"

"You said I should come round some time, now is some time." You gave him an eat shit grin.

"But uh- my house is a mess at the moment. . .you'd have to stay out here."

"You can't just waltz into somebody's house, pretend you need something just to talk to them and then walk back over to yours like you did nothing!"

"But- I uh.....attractive people make me nervous.....I needed some excuse.....shopping was perfect!" He smiled shyly at you before you smiled properly at him. This man seemed really sweet, he was a joker too. And you liked that a lot.

"Well if you aren't busy tomorrow you could help me with my garden, bring your dog and they can both play."

"With, garden....okay....uh.....alright. That could be fun. . ."

"I'll make sure you're fed too for it. . . and your dog."

"Crowley. His name's Crowley."

"Okay, not heard that name before. . .So you can come around maybe at 10?"

"Alright." He giggled nervously, smiling as you walked back over to your own house. Gabriel kept smiling to himself all day long after that, he didn't realise it himself. But it wasn't the smell of his roses, making him blush.


	2. That Was Interesting

The next day came quick and all though you weren’t the best gardener, you were thoroughly excited to be spending time with a man you’d only shared eye contact with for the last 5 years. You showered after you woke and then made sure you got into comfortable clothing for gardening. You weren’t in fact the only one excited for today, your dog Bunty was jumping up and down all over the place after you’d told her you’d be playing in the garden all day. You’d just finished your breakfast when there was a knock at the door. You rose from your chair to go to the door, then opening it you gave the man a big smile after seeing his own big smile.

“Morning.” Gabriel grinned at you, sending your heart a flutter. You couldn’t answer him because his dog ran into your house and toward your own dog, barking as he did.

“Crowley! hey, down.” Gabriel scolded his dog as he jumped up and down and lowered his front, wagging his tail ready for play. Your dog stared at him for a while before running behind you, tail between her legs.

“Uh oh...looks like they might not get along…” You joked at him and he laughed aloud.

“I’m sure they’ll be okay. They can both get to know each other...it’s like a play date!” You chuckled lightly.

“Oh, sorry! You’re just standing out here by yourself with all these tools….let me….”

“Ah!...” Gabriel backed away. “It’s quite alright, ladies aren’t supposed to carry things like that! I mean, not that I’m much of a man but...” Gabriel went quiet for some reason. He looked caught in a thought for a minute.

“Gabriel?”

“Hm?” You furrowed your brows at him. “Oh, sorry. I daydream a lot…” You smiled at the adorable man.

“Crowley, Bunty! out you come…” The two dogs left your house, Bunty walked out and laid down on the grass by the fence straight away, whereas Crowley ran out like a dog on crack, jumping about everywhere.

“Like owner like dog, I’m afraid, ______.” You laughed, imagining him jumping about like that.

 

Gabriel set all of his tools down on the porch, out of everybody’s way and then sat down on the steps leading up to the porch. You joined him, sitting not too close so you didn’t make him uncomfortable. But if you were honest you wanted to be so much closer to him. He glanced at you with a light smile.

“What are we going to start with then?” You inquired. This was new to you, and you needed all the help you could get.

“Well, bushes will need trimming…” He began, standing up and walking down into the front garden. He looked around at everything in your garden, thinking for a moment or two. “...then fresh soil down for them. Mow the lawn...your fences could do with a good paint I noticed so I bought some white paint with me...oh and…..” Gabriel walked back up to the porch and rummaged in his bags before pulling out a few seeds in a sandwich bag. He passed them to you.

“What are they?” You asked, taking them from him and inspecting them from outside the bag.

“Roses. Or at least they will be in a few months. I noticed you looking at mine a few times before and i’ve been meaning to give you some.” You got up and pulled him into a hug, which clearly confused him considering the jump he did.

“Thank you!”

“No problem, flower.” He replied, hugging you back gently. You broke the hug after a few moments and put the seeds down by the front door.

“So what are we doing first?” You asked.

“What do you wanna do first?” He asked.

“Painting would make sense, longer to dry in the sun, right?”

“Hmmm. Good idea, _____.” He grinned at you, handing you a paint brush and picking one up himself.

Out of nowhere he grabbed your wrist, picked up the bucket of paint and dragged you down the steps and to the fence. He planted you at one end of the fence and he crouched on the other side, on the sidewalk so he could paint the other side. Then the two of you began painting together. You had to admit though, the grunting Gabriel was making with every movement was doing things to you. Awkward things, but you tried not to think about it. It took you 30 minutes to paint that half of the fence before you came to the gate, then painting that for 10 minutes. It then took you another 30 minutes to finish off and by the time you had both finished you were both exhausted.

“I’ll get us some lemonade…” Gabriel walked back into the garden then followed you, attacking your back with the paintbrush playfully which he got a whack on the arm for.

Gabriel was mumbling something to your dog when you brought the drinks out, you couldn’t make out what he was saying, it was as if it was a foreign language. But with a name like Gabriel you weren’t surprised.

“Here.” You said, handing Gabriel his lemonade.

“Thanks, sugar.” Sugar. You ignored the mess your heart was in and downed your lemonade pretty quickly.

 

The two of you spent the whole day gardening and by the time it was evening you were both very well exhausted. The garden looked astounding but the sun had set by now. Gabriel had all of his things packed by the door and his dog stood by his side.

“I had fun today.” Said Gabriel, smiling down at you gleefully. “I hope I did your garden well,  I may come back another weekend day in a month or so to do a bit more for you. If you’d allow me.” His eyes were still golden and bright, even in just the moonlight and the shade of the porch roof.

“I’d love for you to. You’ve helped me so much today. Thank you.” You didn’t want him to leave, you’d warmed to him since you’d spent the whole day with him. He smiled in response to your thanks.

“I’d better go before I overstay my welcome, huh, Crowley?”

“Oh, you could never do that!” You offered him a rather nervous but bold smile. “Do-” You sighed, thinking of how to word your request. “Do you want to come and sit inside and maybe have a glass of wine? I’m just so grateful! I don’t know how to repay you.” You nervously awaited his answer, fumbling with your clothes subtly.

“Oh, I- I shouldn’t. You’d be so sick of me!”

“I could never be.” Crap. You were never normally this open. You tried to hide your embarrassment but giggled when you noticed the blush creeping onto Gabriel’s face.

“Really though, your company today was the best repayment I could ever have.”

“Then, can you not stand a little more repayment?” You were beginning to sound pushy now and you knew it. “Sorry, you’re probably right.” You tried to mellow down, intending on going back into your house, no doubt kicking yourself afterward.

“No, actually...I’d love some more of your company, ________.”

“Really?” You almost couldn’t believe his answer. He nodded and you stepped out of the way of the front door so that he could pass through with his bags and his dog first.

 

The two dogs slept in the corner as you and Gabriel talked and talked….and talked. You’d never enjoyed talking to somebody so much, not even over alcohol. You weren’t sure if it was your sudden rush of confidence, your feelings for him that you’d just learned of or those ever so distracting lips of his. But no matter the reason, the second Gabriel placed his empty glass down and looked back to you, you pounced. Like a ferocious lion in heat you were kissing his so tender lips with more passion you ever knew you had. You hovered over the bottom half of his body as he made loud noises of surprise and shock and before long you broke away, but with your face staying close to his and your hands cupping his cheeks. You were both breathing unevenly by now.

“______, think before you do anything, honey…..you know, we barely know each other…….there’s things you wouldn’t like about me and-” He let out a moan/squeal of surprise again as you kissed him once more, nipping lightly at his bottom lip as you did. What irritated you next was when Gabriel pulled your lips from his own and glared at you for not listening to him, but all you did was giggle. You pulled your shirt off, revealing your torso and giggling at him as you did so. Gabriel’s eyes went straight to your bra and you could see his pupils dilate in under a second. “_______, I mean it! there are people who don’t like me, you’d be in danger all the-” Crashing your lips into his again you interrupted his pathetic excuses, but not for long. You broke away after a few moments and Gabriel opened his mouth, saying only one phrase.

“Oh fuck it!” He crashed into you this time, falling on you. You both lay on the sofa now, kissing, nipping, licking and sucking at each other’s lips in a fierce heat. His hands grazed all down your body, grabbing and scaling anywhere he could get at as you focussed more on pulling his golden locks. He broke apart from you, breathing so heavy.

“Where’s your bedroom…?” He breathed out with a grin following.

“Upstairs, first room on the left.” You replied. You figured you’d just follow him up but he had other ideas, that became obvious when he picked you up, gripping onto your thighs and ushering you to wrap your arms and legs around him. You obliged as he carried you upstairs, kissing you here and there.

 

He didn’t even bother switching on the light, he just dropped you on the bed and almost ripped off his shirt, then proceeding to climb on top of you like a tiger on the prowl for his prey. He slipped his fingers down your jeans, pulling them off along with your underwear. He sat up around your knees, tracing around your thighs with his fingers, giving you a very dark look as he did. You began writhing under his touch as his fingers traced your core, then settling for your thighs as he lied down, taking your clit in his mouth and sucking it teasingly. You’d never in a million years thought Gabriel would be anything like this in bed, the man across the road, always trimming his rose bushes was not a man at all, you swore on that. He nipped gently while one of his hands made its way to your entrance, his finger mapping it out before it gently plunged deep inside. You let out a low moan as Gabriel began to thrust his finger slowly for a while, still sucking at your clit. You were writhing and wriggling beneath him by the time another finger joined the first, covered in your heat as they pleasured you.

 

After moments of bliss mixed torture Gabriel pulled out his fingers, licking them dry as he kept immediate eye contact with you. You were a bit of a mess by now.

“How’d you like that, sweet thing?” Gabriel crawled over you, eyes boring into yours.

“I’ll let you know when you take off your pants.” You smirked, rewarded with a passion filled kiss.

“As you wish.” Gabriel quickly removed both his jeans and his underwear, tossing them off the bed and revealing his raging erection. Quickly he began kissing you roughly on the mouth, lining himself up against your entrance in anticipation. You wrapped your legs and feet around his lower back, pulling him closer to your body and he took it as a sign that he could push into you, so he did. The two of you moaned, breathless as he filled you, allowing you to get used to his size.

“I guess only your height’s the small one then……” You joked, surprised by the size of his cock. He laughed with you before he began to move, slowly at first with a low grunt here and there, joined with your quiet moans. After a while his breathing became rough, as did his thrusts and your moans. He picked up speed, pushing in and out of you faster and faster, gripping your hips for stability. It was not like you to do this with a stranger at all, you didn’t know what had come over you but this man was so enticing you simply couldn’t stop yourself from wanting more from him. He began giving you sloppy, wet kisses all over your mouth and down your neck. He was pounding into you now, hitting your g-spot harder with every thrust. If your house was attached to another you would have complaints about the loud banging and the squeaking of the springs in the bed. Not to mention the moaning coming from your mouths as he pounded into you, choosing not to hold back at all. Your breathing was uneven and you felt like you were going to explode if he didn’t finish soon. A mix of heavy breathing and moans from the two of you echoed around the dark room, annunciating the squeaking of the bed. You felt your walls clench around his throbbing cock as he thrust thunderously into you, over and over again. It felt like you would never reach your climax but after a few moments Gabriel pulled entirely out of you and hammered right into you, hitting your g-spot and causing you to hit your orgasm. You came around him as he continued to thrust for a few more seconds, then hitting his own climax and releasing his load, filling you up to the brim. The screech Gabriel let out as he hit his climax was like nothing you’d ever heard.

The two of you struggled to catch your breath, Gabriel draped over you with his head in the crook of your neck, you could feel the warm breath of the man, marking your skin. You both lay there for a while like that until you had both gotten your strength back. Eventually Gabriel climbed off you and fell onto his back, on the bed next to you. He was still panting a little.

“That was…...interesting I guess.” Interesting? is that it? “Good….um……”

“I never do that, I don’t know why I did that…..” The sudden realisation of what you had done rushed over you.

 

 


End file.
